Continued Story
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: The Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, has died, and with it the anger of the world. But his ultimate sacrifice, which will be unknown to the world for an eternity, has brought sadness to those closest to him. Twenty years later, what will happen when Lilianna Vi Britannia, the daughter of Empress Nunnally, meets a girl with a unknown background. (REWRITE)


**So, this is a rewrite of 'A Continued Story'. I read the other chapters and looked at the number of reviews, and realized... The other chapters suck! My grammar and writing is better now, so yeah. And my other stories have higher reviews for a certain number of chapters. Seventeen reviews for five chapters? No can do. I have another story with five chapters, fifty-one reviews? I like that, so yeah. **

**This first chapter will practically be the same, but different also. So I hope you enjoy! See ya at the end of the chapter. :)**

A young, beautiful women with long, wavy light brown hair and violet eyes was riding in a wheel chair down the hall. She was followed by a man in a dark blue suit, also dawning a mask on his face.

The women seemed to have a look of worry on her face, her violet eyes filled with concern. Her companion put a comforting hand on her shoulder, telling her it was okay, but she shook his hand off coldly.

They stopped in front of a door, the women opening it to find a young girl with dark brown wavy hair and violet eyes. Around her, books were scattered everywhere, and one happen to fall open and fall on top of the girl's head.

" Sweetie, we heard a crash. Is everything alright?" she asked in concern, rolling her wheel chair over to the girl.

The little girl frowned." I'm sorry, mama. I wanted to read a story before I went to bed, but I couldn't reach the one I wanted, so all the books came tumbling down on me. Are you mad?"

Empress Nunnally smiled at her five year old daughter." It's okay, sweetie. Mama's not mad. You just wanted a book to read, right?"

"You... You aren't mad?" the girl asked, her big violet eyes wide.

" Not at all." Nunnally said, taking the book off her head and brushing her hair off. She pat her on the head, the girl giving her a big smile in response.

"Zero," Nunnally smiled softly," May you please place me on the bed?" she asked.

Zero bowed." Yes, your highness." he grabbed the empress bridal style, and placed her on her, daughter's bed. She put herself in a comfortable position, placing her hands in her lap.

"Thank you." she smiled kindly." Lilianna, how about you go brush your teeth? I'm going to be the one read you a story tonight."

"Really?!" Lilianna smiled brightly, excitement in her eyes." Yay!" the princess then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, slamming the door behind her.

Nunnally's smile disappeared once her daughter went into the bathroom. She looked at Zero, motioning him over. He complied walking over to the empress. She yanked his wrist, bringing him forward in surprise." Remove your mask." she demanded, a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

Zero did just as he was told, removing the mask to reveal green eyes and curly brown hair." Yes?"

Nunnally placed both of her hands on each side of his face, yanking it down to her side. She whispered in his ear," Don't think I'll let you touch me again. So keep your hands to yourself before I have something done with them myself." she chuckled darkly, releasing his face.

The man narrowed his eyes, grabbing the mask and putting it back on right as Lilianna came out the bathroom.

"I'm ready, mama!" Lilianna cheered, running towards her mother.

"Good." Picking up her daughter, she placed her on the bed next to her." Zero, you may leave the room."

"Yes, your highness." with that, he left the bedroom, his cape flowing behind him.

"Now, instead of reading you a book, I am going to tell you a story." Nunnally explained to her daughter who was beaming with excitement." It's about a brave man."

"A... brave... man?"

"Yes. I think you would like this story very much." The empress smiled." So let's start, shall we?"

Lilianna gave her mother a nod.

"Well, there was once a young man and his sister who lived in Japan. His sister believed if you folded a thousand cranes, your wish would come true. One day, while putting his sister to bed, she told her brother that she wished the world would one day have peace."

Lilianna was confused." But mama, the world does have peace, right?"

Nunnally shook her head." It does, but about ten years ago, the Britannians and Japanese were enemies. They had a full out war, and Britannia won, taking Japan's freedom and name. Japan's name was changed to Area Eleven. They also called anyone who were Japanese an Eleven." she explained.

Lilianna gasped." Why would they do that, mama? Japanese are not called Elevens."

Nunnally smiled." But that's what the brave man was for. He was determined to bring peace to the world no matter what. So one day, when the man riding with his friend, a truck crashed into the wall. The man was worried, so he went to help the people in the truck, but the truck suddenly drove off with the man in it."

"Really? What happens next?" Lilianna asked, eager to know what else happens.

"When the truck stopped again, he came out out find a Britannian soldier pointing, but when the soldier took off his mask, it was revealed that he was his best friend from years ago. The capsule that was thought to be dangerous gas in it, turned out to be a very beautiful girl with long, flowing green hair. Later, though, more Britannians soldiers came and told his best friend to kill him, but he refused, so the man decided to do it himself. The girl jumped in front of him, taking the shot for him, shocking him. The boy thought he was going to die until the girl touched his hand, and gave him this power called Geass." Nunnally told Lilianna.

"Geass? What does it do?" the young princess asked.

"They are different kinds of Geass," Nunnally started explaining," But his was special. He could give people commands. Though, he had to make a contract with the girl first. He would grant her wish in exchange for the Geass.

"What was her wish, mama?" This story was really interesting the young girl. She never knew Britannia and Japan used to enemies.

Nunnally gave her an apologetic look." I'm sorry, but I do not know what it was." the empress apologized." Moving on, the man then used the Geass to defeat the men. He had ordered them to kill themselves."

"That kind of power sounds cool." Lilianna clapped.

Nunnally gave her a sad smile, pulling her daughter closer." It was, but it was also a punishment. So later on, he became the masked hero, Zero."

Lilianna was, again, confused." But I thought the man that was always with you was Zero?"

"Don't worry about that." Nunnally whispered, balling her fist." Anyway, he formed a group called the Black Knights. They just didn't fight for the Japanese, but for the weak who had no chances against stronger people."

" One day, this man met his half-sister, Euphemia Li Britannia, who hated how the Britannians, like herself, treated the Japanese. So one day at her brother's school, Ashford Academy, she announced that she would make peace between the Britannians and Japanese."

Lilianna was focused on two words only. Ashford Academy." Ashford Academy? You mean that big school?"

"Yes." Nunnally answered." When you're old enough, you will be going there."

"Really?!" Lilianna clapped in excitement.

She smiled at her daughter, giving her a nod." Now, the day they were supposed to make peace, Zero wished to talk to the princess alone without any security. While they were talking, they made a truce, but when the man was explaining how to use his power to her, he accidentally ordered her to kill all the Japanese."

"What happened?!" Lilianna placed her hands on her mother lap, coming closer to hear the her answer.

"Well, he had to kill her in the end because the Geass would only ware off unless she fulfilled what she was ordered. It turns out she was the man's very first love. She was also the lover of the Britannian soldier who was his best friend."

Lilianna frowned." I feel sorry for her. That all happened because he accidentally used his power on her. That's sad."

The empress pulled the young princess in her lap." Well, after that happened, the man who was Zero disappeared, and didn't come back until the year of 2018. I also forgot to mention he had a partner whose name was C.C. She was the one who gave him Geass."

" What happened to his little sister? Didn't she need him?" Lilianna questioned.

" She did need him; she needed him a lot. The girl was blind and couldn't walk, but her other brother and sisters found her, making her the Viceroy. She was sad that she couldn't see her full older brother. But one day, she had got a call from him. She was very happy." Nunnally smiled at the memory of when she was first able to talk to her older brother again.

"That's nice. I wish I had a younger sibling." Lilianna muttered, pouting.

Nunnally laughed, but it was slightly fake at the same time." Anyway, back to the man. The man had very loving friends except for one, who had hated him because he killed his first love. So a couple of weeks later, a full war broke out between the Black Knights and the Britannian Army. The man's best friend had come to hate him so much, he went as far as trying to kill him, but the man's number one pilot fought the man's friend for him, protecting him from danger."

"So," Nunnally continued," After the war, the man revealed himself to be Zero, and took over Britannia. Two months after, the man planned a Public Execution."

"Public Execution? What's that?" Liliana asked in curiousity.

" A Public Execution is when people are killed right in front of an audience. Though, that is not a good thing, Lilianna." Nunnally explained, hoping her daughter understood.

" Not a good thing. " Lilianna repeated." Bad thing."

"Yes. It's a bad thing." Nunnally agreed." So, the man was holding his siter hostage, so she could witness it since she was now able to see."

"When the execution started, Zero appeared. All the people who knew the new emperor used to be Zero were confused. Right there in front of everyone, the emperor was murdered." Nunnally's voice cracked some, tears trying not to fall.

"Well, was he a bad emperor?" her daughter wondered.

"Yes, he was, but that was his intentions. It was for everyone to hate him, Britannians and Japanese, so there would be peace in the world, and Britannians and Japanese would get along."

" Oh."

"But his crippled sister didn't like this ending." Nunnally placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her voice." She was v-very s-sad, losing her older brother right i-in front of her. When she held his hand, she saw all his memories, discovering that he had planned all that. His very last words to her were ' I destroy worlds to create anew'. She cried, clutching him tightly." Nunnally couldn't stop the hot tears from running down her face.

"M-mama, why are you crying?" Lilianna hugged her mother, the sad empress placing her arms around her."

"T-That g-girl was m-me." Nunnally stuttered in tears." I lost my m-most loved one that day. He died happily because he completed his mission... his mission... It was all for me."

Lilianna gasped. He mother was the girl in the story. She lost a brother. She lost an uncle. The princess hugged her mother even tighter." It's okay, mama. I'm here. I'll never leave you. In fact, I'm sure uncle is happy where he is." she whispred.

Nunnally smiled in her tears." Thank you, sweetie. I love you very much."

Lilianna smiled, leaning her head against her mother's chest." I love you, too, mama. More than anything in the world."

**Ten Years Later**

_A new student during the school year? I wonder who, _a fifteen year old Lilianna thought while she was sitting in her classroom, waiting for the new student to enter.

"Well, students," Gino Weinberg smiled," This is our new student. Please be nice and take care of her."

A girl with long, black princess curled hair walked in. She smiled." My name is Celeste. I came late this school year because of certain circumstances, so it's nice to finally be here. Nice to meet you all."

The boys in the class whooped and whistled.

During lunch break, Celeste walked up to Lilianna." Hi, I was wondering if you's play a game of chess with me. You know, since I don't really know anyone around here."

Lilianna raised an eyebrow." But, how do you know me?" she asked suspiciously.

Celeste rolled her eyes, giving the princess a 'you can't be serious' look." I see you on TV all the time. Fifth Princess of the Britannian Empire, 88th in Line of Succession to the Britannian Throne, Lilianna Vi Britannia. Duh!"

Lilianna scratched the back of her head." Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I could. Come on." she grabbed the black haired girl's hand, leading her to a desk.

After Celeste set up the board, she told Lilianna to go first." Okay." the princess answered, moving a chess piece.

Celeste moved next.

"Why would you move there?" Lilianna asked in confusion.

Celeste smirked." Only those who are prepared to fire, should be fired at."

**I hope you liked this rewrite. I made quite a few changes, too, so yeah.**

**Read and Review! Please?**


End file.
